heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie McKelvie
Jamie McKelvie is a British cartoonist and illustrator, known for his work on books such as Long Hot Summer, Phonogram, and Young Avengers. Career Since 2003, McKelvie has collaborated with journalist Kieron Gillen on a comic strip for the official PlayStation Magazine UK, entitled Save Point. He has worked on a number of projects for Image Comics, including Phonogram. His next major work was with colorist Guy Major and Matthew Wilson on his creator-owned series Suburban Glamour. He has done various work for Marvel Comics, including a run on Defenders with Matt Fraction, and the X-Men: Season One graphic novel with Dennis Hopeless. In 2012 he redesigned the costume of long-time character Carol Danvers, for a relaunch of the character as the new Captain Marvel. He has collaborated with Gillen on a relaunch of Young Avengers for Marvel. Currently he and Gillen are working on a third volume of Phonogram, and on a new series called The Wicked and the Divine. Wheeler, Andrew (January 9, 2014). " Exclusive: Gillen & McKelvie Announce 'The Wicked and the Divine' For Image". Comics Alliance. McKelvie's artwork also graces the covers of the Art Brut album Brilliant! Tragic! and the single "Lost Weekend".Khouri, Andy (March 4, 2011). " Jamie McKelvie’s Art Brut Album Cover with Exclusive Kieron Gillen Commentary". Comics Alliance." Art Brut's 'Brilliant! Tragic!' album cover art by Jamie McKelvie". Marvel.com. Retrieved September 9, 2013.Reed, Patrick A. (September 1, 2011). "Pop Music Comics: Brilliant! Tragic! (inspired by the songs Of Art Brut)". Depth of Field Magazine. Bibliography Comics Interior work * "Loss" (with writer Amber Benson, in Four Letter Worlds, 144 pages, Image Comics, April 2005, ISBN 1-58240-439-9) *''Long Hot Summer'' (with Eric Stephenson, graphic novel, 96 pages, Image Comics, September 2005, ISBN 1-58240-559-X) *''Phonogram Volume 1: Rue Britannia'' (with Kieron Gillen, 6-issue limited series, Image Comics, 2006, tpb, 144 pages, Image, June 2007, ISBN 1-58240-694-4) *''Suburban Glamour'' (script and art, 4-issue mini-series, Image Comics, October 2007. tpb, 104 pages, Image, April 2008, ISBN 1-58240-878-5) * "Migas" (with writer Matt Fraction, Nightcrawler story in X-Men: Divided We Stand #1, comics anthology, Marvel Comics, June 2008) *''Phonogram Volume 2: The Singles Club'' (with Kieron Gillen, 7-issue limited series, Image Comics, 2008) *''Cable'' *''SIEGE'' Loki (One shot with Kieron Gillen) *''Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man'' (Co-Artist Issue 150 with writer Brian Michael Bendis) *''Invincible Iron Man'' (back up stories by Matt Fraction in issues 32 and 33) *''Generation Hope'' (issues 5 and 9, with writer Kieron Gillen) *''Secret Avengers'' (with writer Warren Ellis, issue 16, Marvel Comics, August 2011) *''X-Men Season One'' (with writer Dennis Hopeless, graphic novel, 98 pages, Marvel Comics, March 2012) *''Defenders'' (with writer Matt Fraction, issues 8-11) *''Marvel Now Point One'' (part, with Kieron Gillen, Marvel Comics, 2012) *''Young Avengers'' (with Kieron Gillen, Marvel Comics, 2013-4) *''Phonogram Volume 3: The Immaterial Girl'' (with Kieron Gillen, Image Comics, 2014-) *''The Wicked and the Divine'' (with Kieron Gillen, Image Comics, 2014-) Cover work * Hack/Slash #11 (alternative cover) * Captain Marvel #9 * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) #1 (alternative cover), #2, #3, #4, #5 * The Fuse #3 (alternative cover) Games *''Kudos 2'', Positech Games Notes References * External links * *Jamie McKelvie's Workblog * * * * McKelvie, Jamie (Mar 31, 2009). "Digital Creator Spotlight - Jamie McKelvie". Marvel.com. Interviews * Moondaughter, Wolfen (February 2005). "Let Me Introduce You: Jamie McKelvie". Sequential Tart. * Rappaport, Adrienne (September 2005). "Jamie McKelvie". Sequential Tart. * Khouri, Andy (July 11, 2007). "'A Life Less Ordinary: McKelvie's 'Suburban Glamour'". Comic Book Resources. * Storm, Marc (February 11, 2009). "Cable: Independent Spirit". Marvel.com. Category:People from Malvern, Worcestershire Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:British comics artists